Moon over Water
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. A stranger to the Forks. She is normal but only in the sense that she is a living breathing mortal. But there really is nothing "normal" about this woman though. Her mere presence promises to threaten all that the Cullens and others in Forks have known for years. Her secret? Well only time will reveal what a danger she is. Twilight x Inuyasha. Rating to Change.


**_Moon over Water _**_is a Twilight x Inuyasha crossover that will involve ALL media from both sides_

_Twilight - movies, books, and anything else. _

_Inuyasha - movies, anime / comics, and manga _

_Not only that but the established stories will be adjusted accordingly to fit in with the storyline here_

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

_-.-_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

"I can't believe this." The voice, tanged with an accent which professed the Americas had never been home, tore at Jasper Hale's concentration with the force of a tidal wave.

Maybe it was the fact that he was alone, having decided to travel by himself for a little bit and which Carlisle had willingly accepted with the tension that saturated the Coven with Edward pinning after some mortal. Or maybe it was the fact that he had being sitting next to this individual all through the flight from Europe and back to the depths of Seattle from which he would travel to the Forks, his home. He knew that first because he had heard that voice more than once during the flight, the speaker softly asking for a drink and then a small salad. Even as the thoughts tickled his mind he turned light honeyed amber eyes upon the only other individual that was standing within the depths of the small private airport where their single engine plane had taken them both from Seattle. For Jasper at least it would be a drive back to Forks itself.

_Interesting. _For the over 250 year old vampire, no human however gifted they maybe in medicine and however rich to pay for the latest medical practices could live much pass a century in life, to find a mortal interesting was saying something. Life had not been generous to Jasper Hale and his earlier years had birthed a persona that preferred to have as little to do with mortals as possible.

But indeed the mortal was interesting. She, and there was no denying that she was a she even if she was on the slender side of things with a willowy frame that made it seem as if a simple breeze could blow her off her feet she possessed curves in all those places that mattered, was the first mortal he had ever encountered that smelt _**clean.** _No matter how often a mortal bathed, they could scrub their skin raw for all it mattered, but they still possessed scents that were at times overwhelming for a vampire's acute senses. The natural scent of their body oil and hair oil, the potent perfumes and aftershaves they lathered on as if that mattered, and then the soap. If they ate some pungent food it could linger for not hours to Jasper's nose but days even - he had had to bite his own tongue once to keep from alienating the young Bella Swan when the mortal had insisted on being with Edward, and by extension Jasper and Emmett whom were with their "brother" at the time. It would not have been an issue had he not smelt the garlic of pasta eaten two days before in the school cafeteria.

**_This _**mortal on the other hand smelt clean and of forest. Woods. Wilds. The underlying scent of fire, a wood fire possibly but it was such a thin covering of smoking scent that it could be easily overlooked, lingered just underneath the potency of what seemed to be fir and pine trees. Something else. Jasmine and honey combined with what. It was another flower that evaded his mind for even now he was a fighter not quite a "lover", Jasper was not one to speak unless needed and still believed actions were louder than words and so the evasive flower's name evaded him. But it was a scent that was natural and as such registered as clean. And maybe that was why Jasper had found himself engaging, during their flight, in a few civil words with the small woman where he normally reversed talking to people outside of the Coven to Alice or Carlisle.

And maybe that was why Jasper Hale found his lips moving in response to the woman's annoyed tones. "Is something wrong?"

For a moment, and it would be justified for except agreeing upon the poor fair that had been gleaned from the airfare they didn't know each other outside of first names, the vampire was certain that the small woman was not going to answer him. But then the slender female turned with a grace that Jasper did not normally assoicate with humans. They were a clusmy speices, so much so that he was surprised they hadn't quite succeeded in killing themselves off with their blunders involving their vehicles and every day to day life. There were even ones so caught up in the luxury of their world, their faces stuck to their cell phones, that they walked straight into walls or doors and there were even news of people walking off of bridges and into waterways. But the moment passed as a pair of distinctive azure tinted eyes, distinctive when the woman was so clearly from the depths of the Orient with her softly rounded features that made her look much younger than she had to be for she possessed more general knowledge than some of the so-called teachers at the school he attended with the others, caught his own amber tinted orbs.

"Yes," the voice yes definitely did not belong to any American he had heard before, "my ride seems to have forgotten me."

In turning it was obvious that the woman herself was small. Her head came to his chest, she was taller than Alice though her slender frame made her seem somehow smaller. Long strands of rich ebony black hair framed a softly rounded face making him guess that she was anywhere from 18 to 23, leaning more towards the latter of the age range itself. But as he had thought when he had had a few passing comments her true age was hard to guess when one got to the woman's eyes. They were _**old** _eyes, the eyes of someone that had seen too many things for their age. He remembered, even now, having seen that look countless times when he had been fighting tooth and nail as a civil war soldier even before he had become a vampire. But more than anything he could see her seducing many male, or even female, victims without much trouble on just looks alone. She was exotic in looks and what little he had seen of her personality.

So maybe it was that that kept him continuing with this conversation rather than just say "oh" and leave it at that. They weren't anywhere near a major city so she had to be going somewhere nearby, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do and he was still a gentleman even now. "Where are you going?"

For a brief moment he was aware of eyes, half hidden behind drooping lids that were almost a trademark amongst many of the Orient, widening. But it wasn't in fear. There was a cool measuring factor in those unblinking blue-tinted eyes now as if she was judging his worth against some invisible scale buried deep within the depths of her mind. But then a slow smile spread across plush red lips as the woman, this Kagome, made to respond.

* * *

Moon Over Water - the title is made on mockery of the story of Li Bai who was said to have drowned trying to grasp the moon's reflection in a river.

And the old legend of the monkeys whom drowned themselves trying to capture the real moon in a still lake.

Essentially meaning - don't grasp too far beyond your own reach and means unless you expect to find yourself getting "burned". The connection to this crossover will become apparent later.


End file.
